


i suppose tarot readings are true

by gunatp



Category: Boy for Rent (2019)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, capital C bcos i say no to cheating, i couldnt feel it ok, ratings may change bcos i feel like im gonna continue this, sad but not really, seriously tho whats her name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunatp/pseuds/gunatp
Summary: Liz supposes it's her best friend that should be blamed.It's her that should be blamed for the worry crawling underneath her skin, the lump that forms in her throat, and the sinking feeling that settles in her gut.Liz could go on and continue to blame her best friend. Whose fault it really was? She wouldn't know.Meh.It doesn't matter. Her best friend started it, anyway.





	i suppose tarot readings are true

_Liz remembers paranoia._

_Wait, no. Not really. She knows for a fact that it’s her best friend being the paranoid one; constantly fussing over a relationship she’s not even a part of. Her best friend has been adamant about her boyfriend’s apparent infidelity, for months now. At first, Liz was just shaking it off as one of her best friend’s nonsensical and paranoid thoughts. Her boyfriend, Badz, is too good of a person to betray the ones he loves, and that fact is what her best friend needs to see. After many wasted hours spent on chiding and scolding, however, alas, her best friend may as well prove to be the hardest rock in the world with how hard-headed she can be. Liz can’t blame her, though, for trusting her tarot cards more than any fact presented to her. Wait. Liz supposes she can._

_Upon listening to the same frantic and unsupported accusation for hours on end, Liz, however, finds herself listening just a little bit more to her friend’s rants. She finds herself having to relax brows she didn’t know had furrowed amidst her best friend’s aggressive shouting. She feels the hot and sinking feeling in her gut whenever she comes face to face with the ominous tarot card her best friend forces her to pick. She finds her heart beating frantically whenever Badz cancels a meeting or a date they’re supposed to have. She feels her eyes sting with unshed tears whenever she notices her boyfriend stealing a glance at her and smiling bitterly. She swallows around the lump in her throat whenever Badz’ smile falters and his hand hovers mid-air for too long before touching her._

_Her best friend’s words had unknowingly crawled under her skin and Liz supposes she can blame her for that, too._

* * *

  
Sighing as she practically threw herself on her bed, Liz lets tiredness consume her and turn her into an unmovable lump of flesh and bones. It had been an exhausting night. It being a Friday night, the bar had been bustling with students and workers looking to forget and run away from their respective stress-inducing jobs and tasks. Liz and her band, in turn, were the ones being stressed with the numerous song requests constantly thrown their way. It was a good thing that her voice doesn’t easily go hoarse, what with the ridiculous amount of songs they played.

  
Nearing the end of their session, Liz was constantly trying to blink the tiredness away and was worrying her band mates with how often she pinched herself just to stay awake. It didn’t help that a bunch of giggling students had approached her and asked for the _cute hunk who plays the guitar so sexily!!_. Liz, tired as she was, let some of the annoyance she felt at having to hear girls address her boyfriend as cute and hunky in front of her face show when she coldly answered them. _Badz. My boyfriend’s name is Badz and he only plays sometimes to help our band out._ Now, imagine how her blood boiled when the girls just giggled and one even asked her to _tell Badz to come play for us sometimes._ Liz may be tired but she’s sure of one thing—she’s not telling her boyfriend anything involving playing and college girls.

  
Those college girls are as annoying as her best friend, Liz decides as she realizes the fact that her boyfriend doesn’t go to the bar to help out anymore. It’s not like she wants to obligate him into helping her out. No. As warming as it was whenever her boyfriend plays with them on stage, Liz actually insists on him not playing too often for the band. She’s an independent woman and it stings her pride just a little whenever Badz does her favors. Maybe Badz finally gave in and acquiesced to her requests. _Maybe_. But it does little to ease the voice inside her mind (that she now acknowledges as her best friend’s) telling her that maybe Badz is now doing another girl favors.

  
She bolts upright on her bed, breathing heavily. _Woah. Where did that come from?_ She groans tiredly as she stands up. As tired as she may be, she needs to clear her head and going out and taking a stroll is the only thing that can relax her right now.

  
**

  
She supposes it’s the warm light coming from tall buildings and lampposts lining the streets that calm her. But then it could be the silence stretching across her apartment building’s open parking lot, at times disturbed by passing cars or the whistles of the wind. It could also be the green of the surrounding trees, rich but darkened by the shadows of the night, contrasting its vibrancy upon contact with daylight. Maybe it’s the combination of all of them. Maybe it’s all of them that put her at ease, calm her every nerve and soothe her every worry.

  
Maybe it’s all of them that keep her standing still as she watches the love of her life kissing someone else.

  
There, they stood, illuminated by the light she once called warm, but now is angry and blinding. They’re wrapped in each other’s arms and the deafening silence disturbed by their deep breaths and hushed whispers of each other’s names. Their kiss stops as the green leaves fall from their trees in a slow and graceful flow, swaying where the gentle breeze of the wind takes them. It’s only when their foreheads touch and their smiles show that Liz hears her heart break and feels her tears slide down her cheeks and onto the gray of the cement, and she feels her heart fall with them, too.

  
**

  
No drama occurred that night. No, Liz didn’t storm up to them to pull the girl’s hair out and slap Badz’ face red. There was no chasing either. Badz didn’t see her, so he didn’t chase after her. Liz doubts he would have even if he did. She remembers turning her back and walking away, but it wasn’t dramatic either. She supposes the closest thing to drama that occurred was the realization that evening strolls won’t calm her anymore.

  
“Hey. Hey! Liz! Are you even listening?!” She startles as her best friend nudges her none-too-gently by the ribs, whispering equally as harsh. She glares at her as she massages her aching side.

  
“What?!” Liz whispered, annoyed but careful not to draw their lecturer’s attention to them. The nuisance had the nerve to roll her eyes before answering.

  
“Miss just asked you a question. Hurry up and answer before she pops a vein.” And with that, she went back to scrolling through Instagram with her phone under the table.

  
Sure enough, their lecturer looked just about ready to spill all her blood out with how narrowed her eyes are, almost burning a hole through her own.

  
“I-I’m sorry, Miss. W-what was that again?”

  
Liz swears she just saw pure bloodlust in their lecturer’s eyes.

  
**

  
“We will have a quiz on our next meeting. I hope I won’t be seeing a zero on your paper again, Smile.” Miss Pom addresses the girl sitting at the back, raising an elegant eyebrow at her.

  
As Smile smiles sheepishly and bows her head in embarrassment, Liz thinks about how awfully familiar she was. She thinks she saw that short, brown-colored hair somewhere. She scolds herself immediately after thinking that. _There are a lot of people with short and brown-colored hair!_

  
“And I do hope you’d be listening next time, Liz. We wouldn’t want you to have a failing grade just for not listening properly.” She stares at Liz for what feels like forever but was actually just a couple of seconds before heading out the door.

  
She hears her classmates snicker, including her best friend, and she couldn’t help but wonder if she accidentally stumbled into the classroom of middle school students. She feels her right eye twitch before she stands up to fix her things. As she stuffs her books inside her bag, she sees something stuck between the pages of her literature notebook. She pulls it out only to see that it was the ripped advertisement about being able to rent boys at some bar. She remembers fighting over it with some girl with glasses and short hair. It happened over a month ago, but to this day it still seemed ridiculous to her, fighting over some advertisement she didn’t even use. What for, right? She already knows about Badz and his girl. It would just be a waste of money.

  
**

  
“Aren’t you going to eat that? No? Okay, I’ll take it.” She slaps her best friend’s hand away, snatching the meat with her fork and shoving it inside her mouth.

  
“Tss. I was only teasing.” Liz raised an eyebrow at that. “Okay, okay! I wanted the meat! I couldn’t help, okay? It looked so juicy. It didn’t help that your mind seems to be too far away.” Her best friend furrowed her eyebrows in concern. “Seriously, though. What’s wrong with you today? You’re like this earlier in class, too.”

  
Liz averts her eyes, accidentally looking at the girl who was scolded earlier in Miss Pom’s class (aside from herself, obviously), Smile. _Is that really her name?_ “It’s nothing.” She answers curtly, chewing on another piece of meat. _Her name suits her, though. Weirdly enough._

  
She continues to stare at Smile even as she feels her best friend’s gaze burn a hole through her skull. _Wait. Wasn’t she…?_ Her memory might have been vague but she’s pretty certain that she really did see Smile somewhere else aside from the lecture room and canteen. She isn’t wearing glasses now but Liz swears it was Smile whom she fought with over some piece of parchment. Remembering how indignant the girl had been during their fight, she laughs a little to herself. _Maybe she really needed it._

  
She looks back to her best friend only to find her mouth gaping open at her. “What? Close your mouth. Are you waiting for me to feed you?” She taunts, sipping a spoonful of beef stew. She watches her best friend scrunch her nose in disgust.

  
“Eww. Never! But did you just laugh to yourself? What a weirdo.” Liz laughs as she smacks her best friend’s arm.

  
As she continued to joke and laugh with her friend, she thought idly. _Was she able to rent, unlike me?_


End file.
